Have A Date Or Not?
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: After Christmas, Mariya goes out on a date with Mizuho again. But what happens when Takako enters the scene and steal Mizuho away from Mariya without her knowing?


_**HAVE A DATE… OR NOT ?**_

It was a few days later after Christmas. The next weekend….

"Mizuho-chan, how do I look?" Mariya turned one circle and showed off her dress to him.

"Great. Mariya looks beautiful in any dress she wears."

"Aww, don't try to use all the sweet talks at me. You can't deceived me you know." she stared closely at his face. Mizuho looked pressured.

They were going out on another date again that day. Mizuho, as usual, was dressed up like a boy like the previous encounter, except with those pads inside his bra….

"Ja, let's go, date! Date!" she grabbed his hand and hurried off.

"Whoah, Mariya, chotto….." he struggled to keep up with her, as they left the school ground.

After strolling around the city area for some time, they went to the park once more and had a short stroll for the day. Mariya was as excited as usual. Mizuho was as normal as usual, except being out there as a so called tomboy, in the eyes of the public around there.

"Hey, we should go out more often like this. What do you think?" Mariya held his arm tight.

"Ehhh? Why? Aren't we seeing each other almost everyday?" Mizuho sounded surprised.

"Err…. I mean….. since it's almost New Year, maybe we'll be very busy for the time, so…."

"Well….. Ano….."

"Iiyaaa, come on, Mizuho-chan, just do it. You know it's hard for us to be alone like this." she pestered on as they continued walking down the path.

Coincidently, Takako was having her own stroll down the park as well, from another corner, not within Mizuho nor Mzriya's range of view. With her long handbag across her shoulder, she looked a little gloomy.

"I wonder what is Mizuho-sama doing right now?" she thought. Ever since that day. The day she found out Mizuho's true gender. And during the Christmas Eve celebration, Takako had fallen in love with Mizuho.

"Oh, I wish to see you now, if I can. But I can't just simply go to the dorm for no real reason. Mariya may just laugh at me." AS she thought about it, she caught sight of the two of them.

"Mizuho-sama!" she startled. The two of them walked on. Takako hid behind the tree and watched them from behind. Mariya was still holding him tightly by the arm. Mizuho looked nervous as usual.

"Mariya, are you dating Mizuho-sama?" she thought. She felt a little grumpy plus jealousy in her heart? "What am I thinking of?" she felt her face blushing. "It's not like I want to be with Mizuho-sama all along." she covered her red face, trying to hide it from the public view.

"Hey, let's go there." she heard Mariya saying that. She peeped again. Mariya and Mizuho walked to where she was pointing. Takako looked for a moment. Then she started trailing them from far behind. Apparently they stopped by an ice cream stall to buy some. Takako kept herself hidden from them, envying them from afar.

"Mmmmmm….." Mariya felt a little uncomfortable all of a sudden, not long after finishing her ice cream.

"What's wrong, Mariya?" Mizuho looked at her.

"Mizuho-chan. Can't you wait here 1st ? I think I need to ease myself 1st ?" she hurried off.

"Where?"

"The toilet, of course! She seemed to be gripping her tummy tightly as she rushed down the path to the public toilet.

"What's going on?" Mizuho just rubbed his head. "Mariya ate something wrong? Aww well." he walked to the nearby tree and leaned there, waiting for her to finish her business.

Takako had been observing them up till then. She realized Mizuho was all alone there.

"Mizuho-sama's all alone now…. That's means…" she blushed again. "What am I thinking now? Don't get it wrong…." she covered her face again. She thought for a moment.

She glance out at Mizuho again, standing there all alone. There were a few people walking around there, strolling out with their own business. She hid back and thought.

"But now's my chance. Mariya's not around right now. I can just have Mizuho-sama for myself now. Yeah, I'll snatch Mizuho-sama from Mariya for today. Ho ho ho ho. I'll be better than her when it comes to dating." she gathered her courage and walked out off there and walked to Mizuho.

"Yo, Mizuho-sama. What a coincidence."

"Huh? Oh, Takako-san. Gokigenyou."

"Gokigenyou. What a nice day, isn't it?" she smiled as usual.

"Takako-san, are you shopping or something around here?" Mizuho looked at her.

"Err…. Actually, I'll be going out for the rest of the day with Mizuho-sama."

"Huh? What do you mean? But Mariya….."

"Actually….. I bumped into Mariya just now. She said she still had other important things to finish for the rest of the day. So she wanted me to spend the remaining date with Mizuho-sama….."

"Ehh? Sou desu ka? I thought Mariya's so eager for this date? But now…." he rubbed his hair. "Anyway, is it true….."

"Huh?"

"Takako-san. Do you have any feelings for me at all?"

"Huh?" she blushed again. Mizuho stared at her.

"Err…. Takako-san, daijoubu desu ka?" he tried to looked at her closer.

"Dai….. Daijoubu." she turned away swiftly. Mizuho was still surprised.

"Mariya went off just like that. Is it true she's leaving me off for today?"

"Oh, anyway….." Takako remembered what she was planning. "There's a nice place that I want to go right now. Can we go there, together?"

"Err….. Sure. But where?"

"You'll know when we reach there. Let's go." she grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Must get him away from here before Mariya returns here quick." she thought.

"Takako-san, chotto…."

"Come on, Mizuho-sama. It 's not really far from here. It's just around the corner. Hurry up. Let's go." she dragged him along.

"Ta….Takako-san." Mizuho tried to keep up with her. They left the park, and away from poor Mariya, still easing herself at the public toilet, not knowing what's happening outside, that she's being left behind by her partner.


End file.
